Some vehicle communication systems allow drivers to contact a particular service provider in the event of an emergency. The service provider may be able to determine the location of the driver, and then contact a public safety answering point (PSAP) that is located within the boundary that the vehicle is located in. To assist the service provider, a database of public safety answering geographic boundaries and the phone numbers may be accessed.
One potential problem with such a system is that a service provider may have difficulty determining which PSAP to contact if the vehicle is moving from one appropriate PSAP to another appropriate PSAP. Generally, an appropriate PSAP is a PSAP having jurisdiction to respond to an emergency event.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for identifying appropriate public safety answering points for an en route vehicle.